


Summons for Gríma

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad, could have been, if only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Éowyn should have said to Gríma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summons for Gríma

_You are buried deep  
in night and black deeds  
you are pale  
and have no strength  
you hide behind evil  
for you are weak_

_Come stand in the light  
cast off the night  
away with evil  
turn to the white  
for you may be weak  
but you can be strong_

_Stand by the king  
you had sworn to protect  
for in his service you shall be  
and in his family have respite  
kneel and arise  
stronger than the night_


End file.
